sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting There (film)
| music = Steve Porcaro | cinematography = Brian Sullivan James LeGoy David Lewis | editing = Sherwood Jones | studio = Dualstar Entertainment Group Tapestry Films | distributor = Warner Home Video | released = | runtime = 86 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Getting There is a 2002 direct-to-video film starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Plot Taylor Hunter (Ashley Olsen) and Kylie Hunter (Mary-Kate Olsen) are celebrating their 16th birthday and now they are licensed to drive. They plan to go to Salt Lake City, Utah with their friends for the 2002 Winter Olympics. When they stop at a local restaurant on their way, they notice that their car is stolen and their adventure becomes a misadventure when they board the wrong plane to San Diego. Determined to make it to Utah in time for the Olympic events, the teenagers take a coach from LA to Vegas, but get separated at a gas station. Kylie and half of the gang makes it to Vegas, where they end up taking part in a Vegas wedding, whilst Taylor and the other half of the gang ends up in a one horse town.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0307535/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 While trying to get hold of her sister while being stranded in a one horse town, Taylor meets Charly, a girl of her age with a pick-up truck who offers to give her and her friends a ride to Vegas. When Charly's truck breaks down, the friends think they couldn't have worse luck. But it turns out that Charly, who seemed like a humble farm girl, actually lives in a mansion and owns a private jet. Charly's dad offers to fly all of the teens to Salt Lake City for the Olympics. Taylor and Kylie arrive in Utah too late for the Olympic events. Taylor is upset because she would have liked to see her favourite Athlete, Alex Reisher, compete. Nonetheless, the friends decide to make their own fun by holding their own Olympics and going skiing. While skiing Taylor and a young man end up taking the ski lift together and strike conversation. His name is Alexander and they end up skiing together -but Taylor never sees his face behind his glasses and hat. It is not until a month later when she sees her picture in the paper that she realizes she had spent the day skiing with her Olympic crush Alex Reisher. Cast * Mary-Kate Olsen as Kylie Hunter * Ashley Olsen as Taylor Hunter * Billy Aaron Brown as Danny * Heather Lindell as Jenn * Jeff D'Agostino as Joshua / Toast * Talon Ellithorpe as Sam * Holly Towne as Lyndi * Alexandra Picatto as Charly * Janet Gunn as Pam Hunter * William Bumiller as Gary Hunter * Jason Benesh as Alexander * Ricki Lopez as Juan * Shelley Malil as Raj * Marcus Smythe as Mr. Simms * Cheyenne Wilbur as Male Proctor * Deborah Hinderstein as Female Instructor * James Kiriyama Lem as Male Instructor * Chene Lawson as Ticket Clerk * Tracy Arbuckle as Diane * Sterling Rice as Young Female Tourst * Jeff Thomas Johnson as Waiter in Ski Lodge Filming Details The film was produced by Dualstar and Tapestry Films and distributed by Warner Bros. https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0307535/companycredits?ref_=tt_dt_co Getting There was filmed in Santa Barbara, California; Salt Lake City, Utah; Las Vegas, Nevada and New Mexico.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0307535/locations?ref_=tt_dt_dt References External links * Category:2002 direct-to-video films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2000s comedy films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:American comedy films Category:Films about twin sisters Category:Films about the 2002 Winter Olympics